the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Version History
This is a history of game version updates in The Messenger. Version 1.0.2 (October 25, 2018) Patch Notes * Fixed memory leak to prevent framerate drop issue when playing for extended periods of time (6+ hours) * Fixed soft lock that occurred when dying at the same time as killing a boss * Fixed game timer that would restart at zero after going over 24h * In Catacombs, preventing an issue where players could get stuck in a challenge room after saving in the room and reloading the game because of breakables respawning * In Rivière Turquoise, fixed an issue where players could respawn in the wrong dimension and get stuck * Health and mana drop upgrades will now function properly the moment they are bought, instead of upon restarting the game * Being careful with spoilers here, but a certain button mashing sequence has been reworked to prevent blockers for certain players. Version 1.0.4 (November 21, 2018) Patch Notes New Game+ mode: * NG+ is additive, where each subsequent cycle increases difficulty, but also lets you lock in an item to have from the start, making the quest shorter every time * Tread carefully; in NG+, you need to pay Quarble upfront, or it’s GAME OVER * Can you beat the dev’s high score of New Game+7?? Controls remapping: * Accessible through the pause menu Dialogue turbo speed: * Hold right trigger (default) and jump to skip text as fast as possible Underwater labyrinth accessibility: * A visual effect (bubbles) will be there for adventurers who carry the Magic Seashell Prophet hints now accessible directly in the map: * Can be toggled on and off Jukebox: * Accessible in the Shop after finding your first Music Note * Accessible through the pause menu after first discovering it in the Shop Updated Windmill Shuriken: * Accessible from the start in NG+ * Charges now based on a cooldown timer * Hitting targets with it also gives a cloudstep Miscellaneous bug fixing, none of which affecting speedrunning Unstated Changes * Purchasing all shop upgrades makes the Money Sink appear in the shop. * Collecting at least 4 Music Notes allows you to interact with the shop's scrying orb for a Picnic Panic DLC teaser. * A shop checkpoint in the Tower of Time HQ was edited to be clearer that it serves as a save point. * An 8-bit version of the "Abomination Beyond Words" music track was added to a chase sequence in the Corrupted Future. * Power Thistle no longer disappears from inventory after giving it to Colos & Suses. * File select screen shows a more complete collection of inventory items, now including if you've obtained the Power Thistle, Ruxxtin's Amulet, Sun Crest, Moon Crest, Phobekins, and Demon Crown. * Hidden and unused English dialogue lines related to The Archivist were added to the dialogue files. * An unused inventory icon with a picture of a small brown dog was added to the picture files. Version 1.0.5 (May 28, 2019) Patch Notes * New key art + minor bug fixes + Discord rich presence integration Version 2.0.2 (July 10, 2019) No patch notes. Unstated Changes * The Craftsman's Corner was added. * Various minor graphical fixes. * Transparent Power Seals appear in challenge rooms where the Power Seal has already been collected. They serve as a way to redo the challenge for fun. * The Butterfly Matriarch's sonar beam no longer deals damage in New Game +. * The overall sound was slightly lowered. Version 2.0.4 (July 11, 2019) No patch notes. Unstated Changes * Picnic Panic DLC update. Gallery Key Art 1.jpg|Original key art. TheMessenger_Moon_Preview.jpg|Version 1.0.5 update key art. Videos The Messenger + Game Update Details (Spoilers)|Information for the Version 1.0.4 update. External Links * Steam: Patch 1.0.2 - (Bug Fixes) just released on Steam * Steam: Patch Notes v1.0.4 “Messenger+ Update” pt-br:Histórico de Versões ru:История версий Category:The Messenger